


What happens in Vegas...

by eden22



Series: talk that trash [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (window sex?), Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mentions of lots of other nasty nonsense, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: After representatives from the Aces start hitting up Holster, Ransom and Bitty travel with him to Vegas to see if he wants to join the team. Kent offers to take them to dinner after Holster's meeting with management, and well, it’s all downhill from there really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what is there to say? this series has gone off on a bit of a tangent from it's original direction and I don't know if it'll ever really course correct or if I'll just have to write a second series.

Bitty isn’t sure this was a good idea. 

He wasn’t sure it was a good idea when Ransom and Holster first proposed it. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea when they bought the plane tickets. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea when Chowder gave them a ride to the airport. And now, as the seatbelt sign flicks on and the pilot announces their descent into Vegas, he still isn’t sure this was a good idea. 

But it’s probably a bit too late for that. 

Squished in between Holster and Ransom as he was for the whole flight, Bitty can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes him as they walk out into the terminal. He stretches while they wait for their bags, raising his arms above his head and cracking his back before bending in half. Ransom and Holster chirp him for it of course, but Bitty sees the way both of their heads tilt to look at his ass when he bends over, so he can’t really be bothered by it. Instead he straightens up before shooting them a coy look over his shoulder which Lardo had assured him was ‘deadly in its effect on the average hockey player’s libedo’. 

“See something you like?” He asks, and Ransom and Holster finally drag their eyes away from his ass, startled. They laugh when they see Bitty looking at them though, walking forward to sandwich him between them again. Holster affectionately musses up Bitty’s hair, indifferent to Bitty’s attempts to swat him away. Bitty gives in after a moment anyways, leaning into the solid warmth of Holster’s side as they wait for their bags. They finally spot them – hard to miss, with Holster’s giant Canadian-flag-covered bag, and Ransom’s equally large, equally covered American-flag bag – gifts to each other last year. Bitty had only just managed to talk them out of buying him a bag special for this trip, his small black bag seeming plain in comparison as they grabbed them off the carousel. He suspected that the only reason he’d been successful was that they hadn’t actually been able to find a suitcase with a pie print. He still had the uneasy feeling that there would still be some sort of outrageously decorated bag making an appearance in the future. 

The heat slams into them like a wall as they step out of the air conditioning and into the bright sunlight. Ransom is complaining within minutes, and Bitty can’t help but smile. Poor Canadian. Squinting, he points them towards the line of taxis, and they manage to pile into one with little fuss. The trip to their hotel passes in silence, each of them far too busy staring out the window to talk to each other. Vegas is as strange a spectacle as it was always described as, this city in the desert, full of false facades and poor choices. Bitty can’t help but wonder, as they pass by building after building, sun reflecting blindingly off of the windows, if this weekend wasn’t one of those poor choices. 

The thing was, it wasn’t going to Vegas itself that Bitty was uncertain about. Sure, there was a pretty good chance that he was going to leave town with significantly less money than he arrived with, and will have to live off ramen for the rest of the semester, but that’s more or less what you get when you go to Vegas. Especially when you go with Ransom and Holster, who are rather well known to be… Bitty stared at the incongruous statue of the Eiffel tower as he searched the depths of his Southern manners for a nice way to describe Holster and Ransom’s approach to partying before shrugging to himself. He didn’t really have a foot to stand on anyways. 

No, it wasn’t any of that that made Bitty nervous. But he wasn’t quite ready to think about the reason for his trepidation. 

They had been told that the Aces management would be putting them all up in a hotel, but Bitty was sure that the taxi driver had taken them to the wrong address when they pulled up. The three of them scramble out of the cab, and Bitty is mollified to see that he wasn’t the only one gaping up at the building. 

“Bro,” Ransom finally says, shoving his fist against Holster’s shoulder, “they must really, _really_ want you to play for them.”

“Dude,” Holster says, sounding shocked. 

They stared for another moment before finally shaking themselves out of their daze, hurrying into the building. Once inside, the sunlight disappears and the lights of the casino create a strange illusion of timelessness. Walking through the casino to get to the elevators is slightly surreal, the sounds of people laughing and chattering excitedly to each other contrasting with those with desperate expressions leaning over the tables, fingers white on their chips, all seeming incongruous with the bright sunlit afternoon they had just left outside. Bitty is happy to reach the elevators and head up to their room. 

In the room, they repeated their earlier staring. The room, it turns out, is actually a suite of rooms, including a living room with floor-to-ceiling glass walls, a bathroom tiled in white and gold with a massive sunken tub, and a huge bed that Ransom quickly throws himself back onto. He groans as he sank into the sheets. 

“Dude please sign with the Aces,” he says. Bitty laughs, dropping down onto the bed next to him. He stops laughing quickly, realizing that Ransom’s groan of pleasure wasn’t an exaggeration, barely stifling his own exclamation as he sinks back into the mattress. 

“Please sign with the Aces,” Bitty says. Holster laughs, and Bitty opens his eyes to see him looking down at them fondly. 

“I don’t think the room comes with the contract guys,” he says gently, and Bitty feels Ransom move next to him as he leans up onto his elbows. 

“You could probably negotiate for it,” he suggests, and Holster smiles as he walks over to them, bracing his hands against the mattress as he leaned over Ransom to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Wouldn’t you guys rather I get my own place where you can come and go as you want…” he leans in for another kiss, “...where we can be as loud as we want…” Ransom hums as he reaches up to run a hand down Holster’s chest. “With a massive kitchen for Bitty and an office for you to study in, Rans.”

“That sounds nice,” Bitty says, smiling fondly when both Ransom and Holster turned to look at him. 

“C’mere,” Holster said, and Bitty goes happily, leaning up for a kiss from Holster before turning his head to receive one from Ransom. 

“Is there a kitchen in this place? I could make a pie for y’all tonight.” 

“It’s a hotel room Bitty, not an actual apartment,” Ransom says with a laugh, and Bitty frowns at him. 

“Plenty of hotel rooms have kitchenettes,” he points out, standing up and heading back out into the living room. 

“Not in rich people hotel rooms!” Ransom calls after him, and Bitty hears Holster laughing as he walks towards the window, shaking his head. Ransom is right of course, there isn’t another room they’ve somehow missed but he stays where he is, captivated by the view. The city stretches out across and below them, and past that the haze of the desert is just visible, shimmering in the hot afternoon sun. 

“Crazy eh?” Ransom says from behind him, and Bitty only barely keeps himself from jumping. Instead he leans back into the other man as Ransom wraps his arms around him, leaning his chin against Bitty’s shoulder. Bitty shakes his head. 

“It’s so strange.” 

“Yeah,” Holster says, joining them in looking out across the city. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“Strange place to play hockey,” Bitty says after a long moment of silence, and Ransom snorts from behind him. 

“Says the guy from Georgia.” Bitty elbows his side, making Ransom huff. 

“Shush you, Canada.” Ransom’s chuckles vibrate down Bitty’s back, and Bitty is suddenly very aware of Holster staring at the two of them. 

“I’ve got a couple of hours before I need to meet with the management,” Holster says, “what should we do before then?” 

“I have a suggestion or two,” Ransom says, and both Bitty and Holster laugh. 

“I just bet you do,” Bitty says. 

“Maybe we should go out though,” Ransom suggests half-heartedly, “see the sights, explore the city.” Holster shrugs, overly casual and Bitty smothers his laugh. 

“Yeah probably,” he says, straightening away from the glass. “We’re in Vegas ,we might as well get the full experience, hit the strip… shouldn’t just spend the whole time in the hotel room.” He takes a step back, laughing when Ransom’s hand flashes out to grab his own. Ransom rolls his eyes but still pauses, biting his lip. It was Bitty’s turn to laugh. “Go on,” he says as Holster steps in to nuzzle at Ransom’s neck, “I don’t think either of us are going to argue against an afternoon in the hotel with you.” 

“Mmmmm,” Ransom hums with a smile, tilting his head back to give Holster more room to begin nipping at his neck. “Well in that case, someone needs to get fucked up against these windows.”

“Obviously,” Bitty nods seriously. 

“And that tub…” Ransom trails off as Holster began rucking up his shirt and trailing his hand across the hard panes of Ransom’s stomach, his knuckles pressing into Bitty’s back. Ransom lets go of Bitty’s shoulders enough to spin him around, leaning down to press his mouth against the shorter man’s. 

Bitty smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ransom’s waist. When Ransom reaches down to grab his ass, Bitty groans and deepens the kiss in appreciation, licking into Ransom’s mouth and nipping at his lip. He startles slightly when he feels a second set of hands collide with his own where they are wrapped around Ransom’s waist, opening his eyes to see Holster smile at him before beginning to kiss down Ransom’s neck, one hand abandoning Ransom’s side to stroke across Bitty’s hip instead.

“Shit,” Ransom pulls his mouth away from Bitty’s with a gasp, “yeah, like this.” 

“Like this how?” Holster murmurs against Ransom’s neck. Ransom lifts an arm to grasp the back of Holster’s neck. 

“Fuck me,” he whispers, and Holster groans. 

“How about me?” Bitty asks, very aware of how eager and breathy he sounds, and very much not caring. Ransom looks down at him, eyes bright and a flush riding high on his cheeks. 

“Suck me?” He asks, and Bitty bites his lip against a smile. 

“Anything for you sweetheart,” he drawls, and both Ransom and Holster grin at him. Bitty reaches forward to tug at the edge of Ransom’s shirt. “Now I think we’re all wearing a bit too much clothing.”

Ransom and Holster both pull off their clothes with their usual abandon, ending up completely naked before Bitty has the chance to even finish unbuttoning his shirt. He gets down to his pants before he glances up again, stopping short at the sight of Ransom and Holster fiercely kissing. They break apart for long enough for Ransom to turn his head and look at Bitty. 

“Lube,” he says, and Bitty abandons his undressing to run back to where they had dropped their bags in the bedroom, grabbing the lube out of his bag. Returning to the main room, he stops in surprise in the doorway, staring at the sight that greeted him. Lord but those boys moved _fast_ when they wanted to. 

Ransom was now braced against the window, Holster kneeling behind him, face pressed against Ransom’s ass as Ransom groaned, breath fogging the window as he panted and pushed back against Holster. Bitty walks forward slowly, taking in the sight of the two of them together. The flex of the muscles in both of their backs is mesmerizing, the way Ransom’s eyes have slid shut and his jaw dropped open as he breathes out harshly. Holster is moaning as he licks into Ransom, and when Bitty tilts his head he can see that Holster is hard, the flushed head of his cock just visible between his thick thighs. He drops the lube on the floor next to Holster before stepping back to continue watching. 

“Just like that baby, c’mon,” Ransom gasps out, and Bitty leans back against the arm of the couch, absentmindedly cupping his erection through his pants as he watches the two men move together. “Fuck, eat me out, fuck me with your tongue, get me ready to shove your giant dick into me.” Ransom’s eyes open and find Bitty’s. “Fuck Bitty, he’s so good at this, his tongue against my hole, can’t wait to have him inside of me and my dick down your throat. Getting fucked and sucked at the same time. I know how much you love getting a cock shoved down your throat over and over again, don’t you Bits?” Bitty didn’t bother to hold back his moan, which was echoed by Holster, the vibrations sending a shiver down Ransom’s spine. Holster drops his hands from where they were holding Ransom’s cheeks open to grab the bottle of lube off of the floor. Coating his fingers, Holster raises his hands back to Ransom’s ass. Bitty can’t really see what Holster is doing from where he is sitting, but he has a pretty good idea, with the way Ransom groans and presses his forehead to the glass of the window. 

“Jesus Holster yes, please, fuck me with your fingers, open me up, fuck, it feels so good baby. You’re so good to me, make me feel so fucking good. Want to spend all day getting fingered open by you, finger me until I beg, finger me until I cry. You and Bits together opening me open please Jesus. After that, after that you’d both take your turns fucking me.” Bitty and Holster almost moan in unison, Bitty pressing the heel of his hand against his cock. 

“Jesus Rans,” Holster says, making a sudden movement with his hand that makes Ransom arch up, fingers scrambling against the glass. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Holster, do that again. Shit. Love doing this here against these windows where anyone could see, fucking show everyone how good you are at fucking me, show everyone how good Bitty is at sucking dick. Show both of you off to fucking everyone, show them what they can’t fucking have, what belongs to me.” Holster twists his hips and Ransoms’ jerk forward against the glass, smearing precum across the hard surface. “Jesus Holtzy, what they can see and they can touch but they can’t have, the two of you, the three of us, fuck, this city thinks it knows debauchery but it hasn’t met us, we’ll give them all a show they’ll never fucking forget. Show them how Bitty is just fucking gagging for it, always. Show them how fucking big your cock is Holster, Adam, baby, show them how good you fuck us with it.” 

The sunlight pouring through the window seems almost out of place with the gasps and groans that fill the room, and Bitty spares a brief thought for the idea that someone might really be able to see them from one of the other buildings, that it wasn’t just Ransom dirty talking like normal, it was very real. It sends a dirty thrill up his spine, and suddenly he can’t wait anymore.

“Holster?” He says, unable to get any further. Holster seems to know what Bitty wants though, hauling himself to his feet and pulling Ransom away from the glass. Standing parallel to the tall windows, Holster slicks up his cock before pressing it against Ransom’s hole. Bitty finally stripped off his pants, walking forward to drop to his knees in front of Ransom. Looking up, he watches Ransom’s face as Holster slowly presses into him, the way his face scrunches up in that tangle of pain and pleasure that Bitty is so familiar with, the way his breath huffed out between bitten and spit-slicked lips. 

“Jesus,” Holster groans as he finally bottoms out. Bitty smiles up at both of them before leaning forward without warning and licking the head of Ransom’s cock. He doesn’t wait before reaching out to grab it and suck the head into his mouth, savouring the way Ransom cries out with surprise and then pleasure. 

“Ready?” Holster asks, and Ransom groans out his agreement. When Bitty taps his agreement against Holster’s calf, he begins to slide slowly in and out of Ransom, each movement driving Ransom’s cock in and out of Bitty’s mouth. Bitty is happy to just hang on for the ride, even as he works his tongue against Ransom’s cock. It doesn’t take long before Holster’s hips are snapping forward faster and faster. Bitty is distantly aware that Ransom is still rambling on, filth pouring from his mouth like it always did, but it disappears into white noise as he focuses on keeping his throat relaxed, on the feeling of Ransom’s cock sliding across his tongue. Even his own arousal fades into the background as he focuses wholly on the feeling of Ransom sliding in and out of his mouth. 

The dual sensations of being sucked and fucked have Ransom grasping at Bitty’s hair quicker than he did normally, groaning as he presses himself forward into Bitty’s mouth. Bitty runs his hands up and down Ransom’s calf, hearing his name moaned from above him just as Ransom’s cock jerks in his mouth. He’s ready for it when Ransom comes with a shout a moment later, pulsing hot into Bitty’s mouth. Bitty swallows it down, continuing to lick at Ransom’s softening cock until Ransom pushes him away. They’d stopped using condoms with each other months earlier, though they still used them with their hookups, and Bitty loved being able to taste Ransom in his mouth. 

Bitty leans back on his heels to look up at Ransom and Holster. Ransom’s head is thrown back against Holster’s shoulder, Holster’s hands gripped tight onto Ransom’s hips. Now that he was no longer holding onto Bitty’s hair, Ransom’s arm had snaked up to hold onto Holster’s shoulder, his other hand gripping on top of one of Holster’s hands. Holster was fucking into Ransom faster now that Bitty was no longer sucking his dick, hips snapping forward with quick, sharp movements. 

“Jesus yes baby, love this, love you, love Bitty. _God_ ,” Ransom groaned out, and Bitty grinned. Apparently between the two of them Holster and Bitty had managed to fuck the dirty talk right out of Ransom, leaving him with nothing other than generic ramblings and bitten off gasps. 

“C’mon Holster,” Bitty says, picking up the thread, “fuck him, show him who he belongs to, fuck him in front of the whole city and mark him up, make it so he can’t remember fucking anyone but us.” 

“Yes,” Holster hisses out between his teeth, hips speeding up frantically. 

“Leave you walking funny so everyone in the whole city knows that you’ve just been _fucked_ , that you’re a slut for it, that you’re a slut for us.” 

“Fuck,” Ransom bites out as Holster buries his face in Ransom’s shoulder and comes with a groan. The only sound is Holster and Ransom’s heavy breathing and the whirr of the AC, before Holster reluctantly drags his eyes open, peering down at Bitty. 

“Hey,” he said, surprise evident in his voice, “you didn’t come?” Bitty shrugs, and Holster pulls out of Ransom, ignoring the noise of protest the other man makes, and reaches over to help Bitty to his feet. “C’mon,” he says, “you can fuck Ransom up against the glass.” Ransom raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh he can, can he?” He says, but goes willingly enough as Holster pushes him back towards the window, a smile curling the edges of his mouth. He braces himself against the window and Bitty slid a curious finger inside of him, sucking in a harsh breath at the feeling of that tight heat clenching down around his finger, slick with lube and Holster’s cum. “I’m ready I’m ready it’s fine,” Ransom says quickly, hissing as Bitty withdraws his finger. Bitty quickly lines up the head of his cock with Ransom’s hole, his arousal returning with an abrupt urgency now that he’s no longer occupied with sucking Ransom’s dick, or with the sight of Holster slamming into him. He still pauses though, grinning as he nudges the head back and forth across the rim, teasing. He looks over at Holster who had taken back up his earlier position of leaning against the glass, looking over at the both of them fondly. 

“What do you think Adam?” Bitty asks, “Do you think he’s ready?” Holster purses his lips. 

“I dunno…” he says, and Ransom growls out his annoyance, snapping his hips back and causing Bitty’s dick to slide ineffectively up the crease of his ass. 

“Jesus fuck just fucking fuck me already. Fuck!”

“You kiss your momma with that mouth?” Bitty chides, but when Ransom opens his mouth to retort, Bitty suddenly slides his cock inside of Ransom, and his mouth snaps shut instead. It drops open again as he lets out a low moan, Bitty echoing him as he presses slowly inside of him. Ransom was right, he is already well stretched from having Holster fuck him, but Bitty enjoys the way he twitches and moans when Bitty slowly, slowly slides in too much to speed up. 

“Fuck yeah Bits,” Ransom says once Bitty is fully seated inside of him. “Wish everyone could see us like this.” Bitty slides out and then back in just as slowly as he did the first time, catching Holster’s eye and grinning. Apparently Ransom had gotten his wind back. “Wish we could show everyone how wrong they are, whatever assumptions they make about you. Show them how good you are at putting Holster and me on our knees, how you give it just as pretty as you take it.” Bitty fucks forward faster without meaning too, and Ransom gasps, tilting his head to look at Holster. 

“Jesus Holster he feels so good, you got no idea. Everyone thinks he’s so tiny-” Bitty would think Ransom hadn’t even noticed he’d swatted him if it weren’t for the tell-tail twitch of the muscles on his back, the way his hole contracts around Bitty’s cock, “-but even after you’ve shoved your moster cock inside of me I can still feel him- uh! Still feel him filling me up so fucking good baby, so fucking good.” And then Bitty must really hit him in the right place, because Ransom is gasping and thrusting back onto Bitty’s cock, _hard_. “Fuck yeah Bits right there, right there.” 

“God, Justin,” Holster says and they both turn to look at him, Bitty leaning his head against Ransom’s back as his hands grip his hips and he continues to fuck into the larger man. Ransom’s head is against the glass and his fingers are sliding across it, just as helpless as they were earlier. Holster must have gotten a bit distracted by the sight of both of them turning to look at him, because it was a long moment before he speaks again. “You gonna come again baby?” He asks, and Ransom moaned. 

“Yeah I-, _fuck_ I think I’m going to.” Holster swears softly, reaching up to run his fingers carefully along Ransom’s jaw. 

“Do it,” he whispers, “come again. Come on Bitty’s dick just the way you did on mine, both of us mixing in your sweet little hole-” and wow, Bitty thinks, apparently spending all their time together really has made Ransom rub off on Holster – pun not intended – because Holster doesn’t usually do the dirty talk thing, not the way Ransom does anyways, but right now, right now…

Right now Bitty’s got Ransom spread open, pinned against the glass of the window as he fucks into him, faster now with an edge approaching desperation, and Ransom is panting against the glass as Holster eggs them on. Holster is talking to both of them in his low post-sex voice but neither of them are really paying attention to his actual words anymore, caught up in the sound of Holster’s voice more than anything as they fuck faster and faster. Ransom’s touching himself now, jerking his cock and Bitty is gasping for breath, mouth open against the skin of Ransom’s back as his hips snap forward again and again until it finally all becomes too much, and he comes with a loud moan. Ransom quickly follows and in the silence they can hear the sound of his cum hitting the glass. After a second, Holster starts to laugh and so do the other two as they detach from each other.

“Fuck,” Bitty says, laughing as he flopped down onto the floor, leaning against the glass of the window and wrinkling his nose at the feeling of his sweat-soaked skin sliding slightly against the cool pane. Holster and Ransom join him, Holster in the middle and they cuddle into each other as they come down, breath slowly returning to normal. 

“Welcome to Vegas,” Ransom says, and they start laughing again. 

An hour later Bitty and Ransom say goodbye to Holster, Bitty fussing over his tie as Ransom chirps him for looking just like his dad. Holster finally departs for his meeting with a roll of his eyes, leaving Bitty and Ransom alone in the hotel with nowhere to be until they need to meet Holster for dinner. Ransom has some suggestions of how they spend that time, mainly with Bitty tied to the headboard, but Bitty puts his foot down, insisting that there is no way he is staying somewhere with a rooftop pool and not spending at least some time drinking incredibly overpriced cocktails next to it. So they both slip on their trunks and head out to the roof. Ransom groans as they reenter the heat but Bitty is just as unaffected as he was before, heading over to claim two lounge chairs. He chirps Ransom for his complaints about the heat until the other man flips him off and climbs into the pool instead. Bitty stays in his chair, soaking up the sun and enjoying the view while sipping on a pina colada as big as his head. Well, probably not quite, but it’s big enough that Ransom makes the comparison anyways before ordering his own.

By the time they leave the pool Bitty is more than a bit tipsy while Ransom is sun-drunk and reeking of chlorine. When they arrive back at their room, Ransom immediately drops his trunks on the floor, turning to Bitty with a grin. 

“I don’t know about you,” he says, “but I think I’m going to go check out that tub. Y’know,” he continues, voice overly casual, “wash off the sun and sweat.” He turns and walks away and lord does Bitty love to see that boy go, staring at his ass as he walks out of the room, uncaring of the laughter that means that Ransom has caught him. When he disappears from view, Bitty finally shakes his head, bending to pick up Ransom’s trunks and take them to the bathroom. 

“You can’t just leave your swim trunks on the floor,” he chides, turning the corner to see that Ransom has already got the tub started filling and is reading the labels on the various products arranged in the basket on the side of the tub. Eventually he elects for the star shaped bath bomb that smells like vanilla, and they both watch with interest as it fizzes and spins in the tub. Bitty films it for his Instagram, ignoring Ransom’s chirps. They stop soon enough anyways, as soon as Bitty sets his phone to the side and kicks off his own trunks. He climbs into the tub before turning with a grin. 

“You getting in?” He asks, and Ransom quickly climbs in next to him, sliding close and pressing into Bitty’s space, drawing him up and into a searing kiss. 

“I’m going to fucking take you apart,” he says, and Bitty groans into the kiss. 

“Please,” he says, and Ransom deepens the kiss, pulling Bitty flush with his chest as the other man’s arms wind around his shoulders. 

“What do you want Bits?” Ransom whispers against Bitty’s mouth, biting at his lower lip with soft nips of teeth that soon turn rougher, pulling out the lip before allowing it to snap back into place. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Bitty replies, and Ransom huffs a laugh into his mouth that wants to be a moan. 

“I think I can do that,” he says, and then lifts Bitty out of the water, the other man squeaking in surprise. He arranges Bitty so that his knees are on the large flat rim of the tub and Bitty casts a curious glance over his shoulder as Ransom slides down in the water, moving behind and beneath him. Once he’s in place he reaches up with large hands to grip Bitty’s hips, keeping him from falling over as he tilts his head and presses a hot, opened mouth kiss to the skin just above Bitty’s hole. Bitty lets out a surprised moan, hips jerking slightly forward as Ransom teases him with hot gusts of air blowing across his hole, interspersed with the occasional warm press of kisses, but never hard enough, and never where Bitty wants them. Bitty can hear himself whining, is aware of how he must look, hips shoving down towards Ransom’s face and the pressure he so desperately craves, but he just can’t find it in himself to care as Ransom finally begins to lick in earnest. Ransom’s tongue jabs at Bitty’s hole, loosening it with only his spit and the strength of that single muscle until there’s suddenly the pressure of a finger against his rim. Bitty gasps out at the first hard slide of Ransom’s finger into him. It isn’t long before Ransom has three fingers pumping slowly in and out of Bitty. Bitty can see the way Ransom’s arm is strained though, shaking, and he knows that it won’t take much for Ransom to drop the last bit of his teasing and actually fuck Bitty like both of them want him to. With that in mind, Bitty begins shoving himself back onto Ransom’s fingers. 

“I’ll come like this,” he says, “I’ll come just like this and won’t let you fuck me at all.” The threat, empty as it is, is enough to finally draw Ransom’s mouth away from where he was licking around the fingers sliding in and out of Bitty, and Ransom sits up so that his face is next to Bitty’s as he continues to relentlessly draw his fingers in and out of Bitty’s hole. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” he says into Bitty’s ear, voice rough in a way that makes Bitty’s hips jerk backwards. “You come now and I’ll just fuck you anyway. You’ll be crying out and oversensitive and I’ll do it anyways, shoving my cock in and out of your hole the way you love, the way you crave.” He nips at Bitty’s earlobe before continuing, “We both know you need a dick in you, addicted to getting fucked the way you are, no way you’d turn down the chance to get fucked like you need, like you deserve.” Bitty groans, letting his head tilt back to lean on Ransom’s shoulder. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he whines out as Ransom’s fingers continue to fuck in and out of him.

“You just can’t get enough, can you?” Ransom asks and adds a fourth finger. Bitty almost screams, hips stuttering as he raises his arms to frantically clutch at the back of Ransom’s head. 

“Please,” he huffs out, eyes squeezed shut, “oh god, oh god, _please_.” 

“So fucking hungry for it, so fucking desperate,” Ransom whispers, “can’t get enough of it can you? Wish Holster was here, that way you could get two dicks in you at once because one dick isn’t enough for you, is it? Fucking need at least two, couldn’t ever just settle down with one guy, you’re too much of a slut for it, for us.” 

“Jesus,” Bitty almost sobs out, and Ransom twists his fingers inside of him and Bitty can feel Ransom’s thumb press against the stretched out skin of his hole and he can barely get enough air into his lungs. 

“Bet you’d fucking love it if I put my whole hand inside of you, would you?” Ransom hisses into his ear, and Bitty comes with a shout. 

“Fuck me,” he gasps, cock still jerking, “fuck me fuck me fuck me.” 

“Yeah,” Ransom says, voice rough, and he slides to his knees in the tub, unceremoniously jerking Bitty closer to the edge of the tub, shoving him down so that he’s bent in half, arms spread out across the tile. He slams into Bitty without pause and this time Bitty does scream. They’ve done this enough that Ransom knows better than to stop, though it really freaked out both Holster and Ransom the first time they got him to scream. Now he just shoves himself in and out of Bitty, frantically chasing his own release as Bitty pants and squirms beneath him, knees sliding back and forth across the slick tile, water splashing up out of the tub with the force of Ransom’s movements. Bitty is so oversensitized that he’s almost crying and he loves it so much, loves the possessive things Ransom is mumbling above him, loves the way he keeps fucking him brutally fast. Ransom doesn’t last long, biting Bitty’s shoulder as he buries himself into the other man a final time, and both of them groan at the feeling of Ransom’s cock jerking inside of Bitty. Ransom’s breaths are gusting hot against the back of Bitty’s neck, and he can already feel how sore and bruised up his knees are going to be. Bitty smiles against the tile before reaching up to push Ransom off of him. 

After they’d both caught their breath, they’d cuddled into the tub together, Bitty sitting in Ransom’s lap, playing with the other man’s hands in the water in front of them as they talked about what their life might look like if Holster signed with Vegas, if they followed him to this strange city in the desert. Ransom pressed the occasional kiss to Bitty’s neck as Bitty talked about growing his vlog into a real YouTube baking show and Bitty listened carefully as Ransom talked about how he could go to med school on the east coast but still come to stay with them on holidays, how he’d be able to see Holster when he played Boston or Providence. 

They got out of the tub long after when the water began to cool. Bitty picked up his phone from where he had discarded it earlier, half an eye on Ransom as the other man rubbed his towel across the hard spread of his abs. 

“Fuck!” Bitty swore as he looked at his phone, and Ransom jerked his head up, eyes wide.

“What?” He asked as Bitty ran out of the room. 

“We’re gonna be late!” Bitty called over his shoulder as he reached his suitcase and began digging through it. He heard Ransom cuss from the bathroom and soon the other man had joined him in trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. 

They were late, arriving at the restaurant almost twenty minutes after they were supposed to be there. They’d texted Holster so he knew they were going to be late, but they still crossed the restaurant to the table that the maître d' had indicated quickly, slowing as they caught sight of the blonde head of the man sitting across from Holster. Bitty took a deep breath, exchanging a glance with Ransom. 

“Hey babe,” Ransom greeted as they arrived at the table, running his hand across Holster’s shoulder before sitting next to him, “sorry we’re late.” 

“No worries,” Holster grins at them both, and Bitty sits down, turning his head to look at the reason for his nerves about visiting Vegas. 

“Parson,” he greets, looking into the blue eyes of the Captain of the Las Vegas Aces. 

“Bitty,” Kent grins, and Bitty has to fight with himself to keep down all the things he might say. “You’re as cute as ever.” Bitty just hums in response, turning to pick up the menu. 

“Kent already ordered us some wine,” Holster says, gesturing to the bottle in the middle of the table. “You want some?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Bitty says, and Holster winks at him as he pours both him and Ransom glasses. 

“How was the meeting?” Ransom asks, and Holster dives into his conversation with the Aces GMs, what they’d said about his playing and what they’d offered him. Bitty tries his best to pay attention but was more than a little bit distracted by the occasional brush of Kent’s shoulder against his own. Jack had told Bitty he’d forgiven Kent almost a year earlier, had talked about how they’d both agreed to move on from their turbulent shared past, had explained that while Kent had said terrible things to him that night of the kegster, it was no worse than some of the things he’d said to Kent before or after. 

Despite what Jack had said though, Bitty could still hear the echos of the words he’d overhead that night every time Parson spoke, saw the look on Jack’s face every time he glanced over at the other man. Jack had been the one to set up this dinner though, at least peripherally. He had put Holster in contact with Kent after Holster had told Jack that he was considering going to Vegas to meet with the Aces management. When Holster had told him and Ransom that ‘Kent fucking Parson’ wanted to take them to dinner, Bitty had bit down on all of his anger and agreed with a smile. He still wasn’t sure if it had been a mistake. Still, after the waiter took their order, Bitty allowed himself to be drawn into the conversation between Kent and Holster. 

“Justin’s right,” Kent says, “you’d have to do at least some time playing for the Black Knights first but you wouldn’t stay there long.” Holster shrugs.

“I’m going to the AHL no matter where I sign, and I’m gonna have to spend some time there. My game definitely needs development so I can play well no matter who’s on my line, not just with players that I’m drift compatible with.” Ransom knocks his elbow against Holsters, and the two men grin at each other. 

“True,” Kent says, tipping his glass towards Holster. “But the Aces are playing for shit right now, so we’re way more likely to pull players up from the AHL if the coaches think they would work on our lines.”

“Wow so you mean you might not be getting your third cup win this year? Poor you.” Ransom says, raising an eyebrow. Kent laughs. 

“Okay, okay,” he says, “but at the rate we’re going, we’re gonna get knocked out before we even make it to the playoffs. Between Kandiyar and Richards being traded and fucking Lebowitz coming in and pissing everyone off, we can’t play for shit.”

“Plus Rosefsky’s out with that knee injury,” Bitty adds, and Kent turns to him, making a face. 

“The bastard just had to go and get himself out for half the season didn’t he? Like, to be totally honest we’re just having a fucking awful year so we’ve been pulling players and changing lines constantly trying to find some guys that can actually help carry us forward–”

“Dude, should you be saying this?” Ransom interrupts Kent’s rant, and the other man laughs. 

“Hey, it’s nothing you can’t read about online,” he says, but still lowers his voice. “Anyways, the point is that Adam probably won’t have to stay with the Black Knights for long if he signs with us. Besides, I’ve seen him play.” Kent shrugs, “I’d want him on my d-line.” Holster grins at him. 

“Hey, thanks man.” Kent shrugs again. 

“S’the truth,” he says, and Holster smiles again. Bitty feels his own lips curl up at the happiness on Holster’s face, the way Ransom was looking at him, radiating pride and love. The conversation moved on from there to Kent’s year, including a play-by-play rundown of his last goal by Ransom that had Kent laughing so hard the other diners were looking over at them with disapproving frowns. By the time their food arrived they were all chatting easily, whatever initial tension there had been fading away. Bitty was picking at the last of his food, thinking again about how different next year would be when Kent nudged him.

“Hey,” he said, drawing Bitty out of his thoughts. Bitty turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Kent just smiled back at him, unfazed, and Bitty sighed. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Want to see pictures of my cat?” Kent asks and Bitty blinks in surprise. 

“Yes?” He says, annoyed that it sounds more like a question than it actually is. Kent smiles so wide it leaves Bitty a bit stunned. He pulls out his phone (a rose gold iPhone Bitty notes, feeling equally annoyed and, weirdly, fond. Of course Kent fucking Parson has a rose gold iPhone) and opens the gallery before passing it over to Bitty. 

Bitty can’t help but coo over the first picture of Kit even as he chirps Kent for naming his pet after himself. Kent shrugs and takes it with a smile, leaning over to flick the screen over to the next photo and Bitty draws in a sharp breath as Kent presses against his side, all warmth and hard muscle. Luckily Kent doesn’t seem to notice, too busy telling a story about how he’d had to move Kit’s scratching post away from the window because she’d take a running leap at it and end up smacking face-first into the window. Bitty flicks his eyes up to see Holster and Ransom looking at him with interested looks on their faces. He shakes his head minutely, looking back down at the phone in his hand instead. He… isn’t going to think about it, no matter how hot Kent is, no matter how the other man has managed over the course of the meal to successfully drive the memories of that kegster to the back of Bitty’s mind. 

No matter that he’d definitely jerked off to thoughts of the Captain of the Aces long before he knew he was Jack’s ex. 

He shakes his head at himself this time, trying to dislodge the thoughts now crowding his brain. It’s inappropriate and rude and… he blinks as he goes to flick to the next picture of Kit and instead finds himself looking at a photo of a hard cock, lying flushed and on display against a toned stomach. 

“Oops,” Kent says, and Bitty turns to see him not looking very sorry at all. “How did that get in there?” He says with a cocky half-smile, and Bitty rolls his eyes before turning back to the phone. He tilts his head. It’s a very pretty dick, he’ll give Parson that, flushed pink and visibly wet where Kent’s thumb is pushed against the foreskin. 

“Bits?” Ransom asks, “Why are you blushing?” Bitty looks up again, glancing at Kent, who is now looking slightly nervous, before looking across the table at Holster and Ransom. 

“Here,” he says, handing over Kent’s phone, ignoring the small noise of protest that escapes the other man’s mouth. He makes sure the screen is facing down as he passes it over anyways. Ransom and Holster put their heads together to look at the photo for a long moment, before they both look across the table at Kent. Kent is looking even more nervous now, eyes flicking between Ransom and Holster. 

“So,” Ransom says, “do you prefer fucking or getting fucked? Because I’d really love to watch you shove that dick into Bitty’s ass.” Kent makes a small choking noise, and Bitty has to bite down on a smirk. Kent turns, catching the eye of the waitress. 

“Cheque?” He asks, and there’s no hiding any of their smirks this time.


	2. Chapter 2

They decide to go back to the hotel because it’s closer and Kent says he doesn’t want to traumatize Kit. Ransom says something about Kit already being traumatized from seeing Kent’s face every day, and they all laugh, but there’s something in Kent’s eyes that makes Bitty think it’s something more, something honest and raw that makes Kent not want to bring them home with him. Whatever it is, Bitty doesn’t know him well enough to push, knows it isn’t something he can ask about and still get fucked tonight. Still, he can’t help his instincts to take care of everyone he meets, and he resolves to figure out how to mail someone a pie as soon as he gets back home. He wonders if Jack would know what Kent’s favourite flavour is, or if he’ll have to figure out some sneaky way of asking him.   
There’s an awkward moment when they arrive in the suite, filling into the main room. Bitty exchanges a look with his boys while Kent wanders over to look at the window, staring out at the city. Ransom and Holster making shooing gestures at Bitty, apparently having decided that it’s his job to get this all started, so Bitty rolls his eyes and walks over to Kent. Drawing even with him, he realizes that Kent’s staring down instead of across the city like he’d thought, and Bitty follows his gaze to realize that they’d never properly cleaned up after themselves earlier. He can feel himself blushing even before Kent raises his eyes to look at him. 

“So, you guys enjoying Vegas?” He says blandly, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips. 

“Hush you,” Bitty replies, smacking him on the arm. He hesitates for only a moment longer, then grips that same arm, pulling Kent towards him. Kent goes easily, pupils huge in the diming room and Bitty rises on his toes to kiss him, noting with amusement how little he actually has to stretch to reach Kent. Kent kisses like he plays, hard and fast and fierce and Bitty can feel it going to his head as he clutches at Kent’s arms. He can hear Ransom and Holster moving around but ignores them in favour of the way Kent trails the tips of his fingers down Bitty’s jaw, the way his hands tremble like he wants to grip harder but isn’t sure it’s allowed. Bitty finally breaks the kiss to whisper against Kent’s mouth, lips brushing as he speaks.

“What do you want Kent?”

“Want to fuck you,” Kent says, and Bitty almost moans at how wrecked he sounds already. Lord, they’re going to take this boy apart. Ransom must just agree with him because he hears a low laugh behind him, and then Ransom is pressing into his back. 

“You want to fuck Bitty eh?” He says, running his fingers down Bitty’s sides before gripping the edges and pulling them out of where they are tucked into his pants. Kent begins to fumble with the buttons on the shirt, and Bitty lets him, more than happy to allow these two men to undress him. When Kent finally gets the last of the buttons undone, Ransom slides it off of Bitty’s shoulders, letting it fall to the ground before grabbing his undershirt and pulling it over his heads. 

“Go sit on the couch,” he says to Kent, and Kent opens his mouth like he’s going to argue but then seems to think better of it, walking over to the couch and stripping as he goes. By the time he sits down he’s completely naked and the rest of the room seems to pause, staring at him. Luckily Kent is confident enough that this doesn’t seem to phase him, and instead he just grins at them, preening. 

“See something you like?” He says, running his fingers down his stupidly well-defined muscles, and Bitty rolls his eyes even as Holster says ‘yes’. Kent’s eyes flick over to the other man as if he’d forgotten he was there, and Holster sits down next to him to pull him into a kiss. By the time Ransom has finished undressing Bitty and starts on his own clothing, Kent and Holster are kissing each other with a frantic edge. Kent has Holster’s tie wrapped around his fist, and Holster has both his hands buried in Kent’s hair. They kiss like they’re fighting, like they’re both trying to win something from the other and both Bitty and Ransom stop to stare at them. Holster is so much bigger than Kent, but Kent is more vicious, all hard edges to Holster’s sweetness and he uses the grip on Holster’s tie to his advantage. 

Luckily, the fact that they hadn’t really gotten around to cleaning up after themselves earlier means that there’s a bottle of lube still in the room, so they don’t have to leave the room, and miss the show that is Kent and Holster making out, to get it. Bitty had recapped it and put it on one of the side tables (because he is not an _animal_ , unlike _some_ people he knows), and Ransom picks it up. Bitty is vaguely aware of Ransom uncapping the bottle and pouring some out onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up. He’s not really paying attention though, too busy watching the way Kent’s cock bobs against his abs as he shifts onto his knees to give himself a slight height advantage over Holster. He gasps when Ransom touches him, finger slick with lube trailing down his crack, dragging down until it presses against Bitty’s hole where it stays, moving in slow, lazy circles. Ransom’s other arm wraps around his waist as they both continue to watch the show on the couch. 

“Look at them go,” Ransom whispers, “look at how fucking vicious Kent is, on or off the ice, he’s always the captain eh? Always got to win? Can you imagine how hard he’ll fuck you?” Ransom pushes his finger inside as he says that, and Bitty can’t help but let out a small whimper as the other man begins to slowly finger him. “Should get him and Jack in a room together and challenge them to take you apart, neither of them will ever stop.”

“Mmm,” Bitty moans out, pressing his lips together to stop himself from making too much noise. He wraps his arms back around Ransom’s neck, thrusting his hips back and forth in small movements that make Ransom smile into his shoulder. 

“Can’t wait to see him shove inside you. You’re gonna get fucked by a Stanley Cup winning NHL player Bitty, how bout that?” Ransom bites lightly at Bitty’s shoulder, laughing as Bitty jerks his hips back. “The stamina those guys have got, bet he could fuck you for hours without getting tired.”

“Skate in shifts,” Bitty gasps out, struggling to keep his voice soft, and Ransom laughs quietly, breath ghosting hot across the shell of Bitty’s ear. 

“You’re right. So he’s gonna need his team with him then, fuck you in shifts same as they skate so that none of them ever get too tired. Have a different guy fucking into you every four minutes, bet you’d like that. Get the whole lineup of the Aces in here, all those big hockey players with their giant cocks, all fucking you one after the other until you’re covered in sweat and come and can’t move anymore.” 

“Jesus,” Bitty says, jerking his hips back. He only realizes he hasn’t kept his voice down when Kent and Holster pause in their kissing to turn and look at them. Kent’s eyes get wide when he realizes what they’re doing, while Holster just smiles his slow, lazy grin. 

“Got him all nice and ready for Parson, Rans?” 

“You know it,” Ransom says, pulling his fingers out and steering Bitty towards the other two men. Holster gets up as they come closer, heading towards the other couch. He’s stopped by Kent’s hand on his wrist before he can get very far however, and he looks back at him, a question in his eyes. Kent hesitates, then speaks.

“Leave your tie,” he says, and Bitty grins as Holster groans, pulling his tie over his head and handing it to Kent before continuing over to the other couch, stripping as he goes. The other men pause, watching as Holster’s muscular physique is slowly revealed. 

“There’s condoms in my pants,” Kent says after a long pause, drawing their attention back to their guest. 

“Bit presumptive of you, Mr. Parson,” Bitty says with a grin, going over to where Kent has abandoned his pants. 

“Nah,” Kent says, leaning back and throwing his arms out across the back of the couch as he lets his thighs spread open. “Jack’s told me all about you.” Bitty turns bright red so fast it makes his head spin. 

“What?” He squeaks out, and Kent laughs. 

“I’m joking!” He says, “Jesus, you’re easy.” Bitty throws a condom packet at him, hitting him in the middle of his forehead. To Bitty’s annoyance, the other man doesn’t seem to phased by it, instead picking up the condom from where it landed in his lap, opening it and rolling it down onto his own cock. He looks up. “Okay, I think someone said something about me fucking Bitty?” 

“Yeah,” Bitty rasps, gaze fixed on Kent’s cock, “yeah we did.” He glances around, seeing that Ransom has joined Holster over on the other couch, before stepping forward, climbing into Kent’s lap. Kent’s eyes go wide as Bitty positions himself before sinking down onto Kent’s cock with no warning. 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Kent says, hands flying down from where they were casually draped across the back of the couch to grab at Bitty’s hips. His grip is so hard it almost hurts, and Bitty hums happily at the burn of taking Kent’s cock inside of himself so fast. He rolls his hips after a moment, experimentally sliding up and down Kent’s cock a couple of inches. Kent groans when Bitty moves, which has him grinning. 

“Jesus, Bitty, fuck, dude wait, I don’t- don’t want to hurt you-” Bitty slams his hips down and Kent loses his words to the moan that forces its way from his throat. 

“Don’t worry,” he says, overly casual, “Ransom already fucked me this afternoon.” Kent’s eyes fly open, and Bitty grins down at him. “After Holster and me fucked him, of course.” Kent’s pupils blow out and Bitty feels a thrill of satisfied delight run up his spine as he begins rolling his hips in steady movements. 

“Wait,” says Ransom before Bitty can really get a proper rhythm going, and Bitty turns, brow furrowing.

“Wha-” he starts, and then sees that Ransom is holding Holster’s tie, which Kent must have dropped at some point. 

“Hands behind your back Bits,” he says, and Bitty moans as he obeys. Ransom ties the knots with the speed and ease of practice and Bitty savours the look on Kent’s face as he does so, a strange mix of awe, lechery, and surprise. He probably shouldn’t be taking pride in the fact that his and his boyfriend’s sex lives are enough to throw a fairly notorious playboy who lives in _Vegas_ but… it is very satisfying. Once he’s happy with the knot, and Bitty has flexed his fingers and nodded his approval, Ransom steps back, patting Bitty on the shoulder. With that piece silent encouragement, Bitty begins to roll his hips in earnest, causing Kent to moan and throw his head back against the back of the couch. 

“How’s he feel Bits?” Ransom’s voice comes from behind him, and Bitty hums in satisfaction before he answers, eyes slipping shut as he savours the feeling of Kent’s cock sliding in and out of him. 

“Feels so fucking good Rans,” Bitty gasps out. He moans as Kent finally seems to shake off his earlier surprise, grip tightening once more on Bitty’s hips as his own begin to jerk upwards, spearing Bitty even more firmly on his cock. Bitty’s thighs were already beginning to burn, the strain of riding Kent made even worse without his hands to brace himself, but he loves the way it feels, what the sight of him like this does to the other men in the room. Kent’s eyes are wide as he fucks into Bitty, staring up at him, mouth open as he breathes harshly. 

“Yeah that’s right Bits, look at you fucking go,” Ransom says, and Kent’s eyes flick to just over Bitty’s shoulder, and Bitty bites down on his lip. He loves getting to see the first time people experience Ransom’s nasty mouth. It’s really, he thinks, rolling his hips, something that everyone should experience at least once in their lifetime. He thrusts down again, savouring the way his own hard cock taps against his stomach, deliciously not enough. He tunes back in to realize that Ransom has worked himself into a fairly substantial monologue of filth. “–love being stuffed full of Kent fucking Parson’s dick you fucking slut Bitty, you’d do anything just to get some dick inside of you, fucking riding him, can’t even fucking touch yourself but you don’t care do you? S’long as you have a cock inside you your happy, happy to be tied up and used by the captain of a fucking NHL team.” Kent’s hips jolt up, and Bitty’s eyes slide shut as his head tilts back, a smile curling his mouth. 

“You’re a proper fucking puck bunny now Bits, Jack didn’t count but this, this is you just wanting to fuck as many hockey players as you can, you’d get down on your knees for anyone in an NHL jersey wouldn’t you? Try and nail a guy off every team, get as many hockey player’s cocks inside you as you can, fucking crave that power, the way they can fuck you harder than anyone else can.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Bitty chanted, opening his eyes to look down at Kent, “fuck me Parson, Kent Parson, _fuck me_.” 

“God,” Kent almost whimpers as he tightens his grip on Bitty’s hips, slamming him up and down onto his cock, Bitty’s fingers flexing helplessly as he is dragged up and down that thick, hard length. He is suddenly, painfully aware of how much harder Kent could fuck him if they were in a different position. 

“Hands and knees, please Rans, hands and knees.” There’s a pause in which the only sounds are Bitty and Kent’s harsh breaths, the meaty sound of flesh smacking against flesh as Kent drives into him again and again and again. 

“Fine, yeah, put him over the coffee table Kent,” Ransom finally says, and both Bitty and Kent moan. Kent unceremoniously lifts Bitty off of his lap, spinning him around and shoving him onto his knees on the floor. Bitty’s eyes flutter at the rough treatment, and he can’t help the whimper that escapes him. He opens his eyes as Kent maneuvers him forward. Just before Kent presses Bitty’s shoulders flat to the table, Bitty sees that Holster has Ransom spread open and on display between his legs on the other couch. He can see Holster’s fingers disappearing in and out of Ransom’s ass between Ransom’s spread legs, and he groans against the glass top of the table as Kent presses him downwards. Kent grabs onto the tie wrapped around Bitty’s wrists with one hand, the other grabbing Bitty’s shoulder for leverage.

He shoves back inside Bitty without ceremony or warning, and Bitty shouts out at the sensation. He was right, in this position Kent can fuck him both harder and faster and it’s all Bitty can do to hold on and _breathe_ while Kent rides him. Kent’s letting out a pretty steady stream of praise and curses now. Ransom must have gotten distracted by Holster fucking him with his fingers because he’s being unusually quiet. Bitty doesn’t mind at all, not so long as Kent keeps fucking him like this. He hits that spot inside Bitty that makes stars light up behind Bitty’s eyes and he’s vaguely aware of the fact that he is probably drooling on the table as his head slides back and forth across the glass but he is so far past caring about appearances or dignity it’s not even in sight anymore. The only thing he cares about is Kent’ cock moving inside of him, and whether or not he can keep hitting Bitty right _there_. 

Kent comes with a stuttered warning and a long groan. He pulls out after a moment spent panting into the space between Bitty’s shoulder blades, flopping backwards and off of Bitty. Bitty hums in satisfaction, lazily rolling his hips backwards. Lifting his head from the table and wiping his chin off on his shoulder, Bitty looks over at Ransom and Holster. Holster is still fingering Ransom, Ransom’s cock sitting hard and untouched against Ransom’s thigh. 

Bitty feels Kent tug on his bound arms, and he lets the other man pull him back until he’s cuddled against his chest, both of them staring at the other men on display across the room. He nudges his elbow against Kent, tilting his head towards his arms when Kent looks at him curiously. Kent nods, reaching down to untie him. Bitty flexes his fingers as they are released, bringing his arms up in front of him and absentmindedly rubbing at them as he continues to stare at his boyfriends across the room. Ransom’s head is tilted back as Holster whispers something in his ear, his stomach muscles jumping as the hand that’s not currently pumping fingers in and out of his ass trails up his chest. 

Bitty startles when he feels hands on his own chest, and turns to watch as Kent gently grasps one of Bitty’s wrists. It’s only then that Bitty realizes that his wrists are bright red, rubbed not quite raw from the tie, but certainly not as unharmed as they would be if they had used real restraints. Keeping eye contact with Bitty, Kent raises Bitty’s wrist to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss there. Bitty tilts his head, staring at Kent as he repeats the motion with Bitty’s other arm. Bitty is surprised by the surge of warmth for the other man the gesture causes, and he smiles at Kent, the other man lighting up and smiling wide in return. Bitty leans in and kisses him, gentler than anything else they’ve done. Their kisses stay light and soft, tongues playing together rather than fighting for control, teeth nothing more than the occasional gentle scrape against lips. A stuttered groan from Holster finally drags them out of their quiet comedown, and they turn as one to see Ransom grinding his ass back onto Holster’s lap. 

“Come on Holtzy,” Ransom groans, and Holster somehow manages to laugh through his moan, smiling with his eyes shut tight. 

“It’s Bitty’s call man, but I think he’s had enough today.” 

“What’s my call?” Bitty asks, and both Ransom and Holster jolt, looking towards them in surprise. 

“Awww,” Ransom says with a grin, “y’all done making out like teenagers now?” 

“Y’all,” Kent repeats with a snort. 

“I know,” Bitty says with a grin, tilting his head conspiratorially towards Kent but keeping his eyes on Ransom and Holster, “I wonder where he might have picked that up.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Ransom says mildly, “and come over here and fuck yourself on Holster’s cock.” 

“Okay!” Bitty says, jumping to his feet. He stumbled the landing though, his muscles twinging in protest, and he saw the other men’s eyes widen in concern. 

“Seriously dude, I told Justin, you’ve-” 

“I’m good,” Bitty said, shaking out the cramp and continuing across the room. “Seriously,” he said at the skeptical look on both of his boyfriends’ faces. “I’m good.” The other men nod, and Ransom crawls out of Holster’s lap so Bitty can take his place, which Bitty does, throwing his legs to either side of Holster’s and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“Hey,” he says softly, rubbing his nose against Holster’s. 

“Hey,” Holster says in return, smile turning a bit goofy, not that Bitty would ever tell him that. Ransom probably would, if he had seen it, but Holster was safe from chirping for now. Bitty reaches back and down and slides Holster into him without any further hesitation, gasping softly at the stretch to his already well-used hole. 

“Jesus Bits,” Holster whispers, eyes sliding shut as Bitty slowly lowers himself down the length of Holster’s cock. Holster grips his hips once he’s fully seated and pulls him back up, then down, moving so slowly that Bitty wants to cry. 

“Please,” he says, “please, Holster…” It’s Ransom, though, who answers.

“What Bits?” He says, “What do you want?”

“Want Holster to fuck me,” Bitty says. 

“Fuck you how babe? He is fucking you. Fuck you slower?” Bitty whimpers and shakes his head. “No?” Ransom says, exchanging a glance with Holster, leaning across the couch with a hand braced against the cushion as he speaks softly to the two of them. “You don’t want to him to fuck you so slowly you feel like you’re dying, fuck you until every nerve is on fire, until you’re crying to come?” Bitty shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut as Holster continues to drag him off and on of his cock so fucking painfully _slow_. 

“It could be so good Bits, Holster taking his time, taking you apart bit by bit with that giant fucking cock of his, slow slide of his dick in and out of you until you can’t think of anything else, until you can’t breathe with how much you want to come.” Bitty shakes his head again. 

“No, please,” he says, “please.” 

“Okay then. So what do you want? Do you want him to go fast?” Bitty nods, frantically, eyes still squeezed shut as he presses his forehead to Holster’s shoulder. “Fast and hard until all the air is being punched out of your lungs? Bend you in half and just go as hard as he can until he comes? Fuck you so deep and so good you can taste his cock, is that what you want?” Bitty nods frantically. 

“Please,” he says again. 

“Okay,” Ransom says, and Holster grabs Bitty by the thighs and spins them. Bitty lands on his knees on the couch and suddenly Holster is slamming back into him. The thick slide of his cock back into Bitty’s ass forces the breath from his lungs and he gasps, back arching, hands scrabbling for something to hold on to. Ransom catches his hands, shoving his arms flat against the cushions and holding them there. Between Ransom’s grip on his arms and Holster’s grip on his hips Bitty has nowhere to go, despite how hard Holster is now fucking into him, jerking him across the fabric in minute movements. Bitty feels like he can’t get enough air and he loves it, sobbing for breath even as Holster continues to punch it out of him. Holster’s so big and it’s too much and not enough after Kent. He can’t tell if Ransom is talking or not, can’t hear anything past the rush of blood in his ears, the sound of his own ragged breaths as he’s shoved back and forth across the couch. His eyes are squeezed shut, mouth open and dragging across the fabric of the cushion as pained whimpers of pleasure fall from his mouth. 

Holster presses his thumb against the stretched out rim of Bitty’s hole, and Bitty’s eyes fly open to meet the wide green gaze of Kent Parson, who looks both shocked and so turned on it hurts. He gestures with his hand, asking permission with with his eyes and Bitty nods frantically, as much as he can anyways, as Holster continues to fuck him into the floor. Kent reaches under Bitty’s stomach, between where his legs are folded up. He barely has to touch Bitty’s dick before he’s screaming and coming. Bitty’s eyes slam shut as he feels himself spasm in Kent’s grip, helpless. Kent leaves his hand where it is, gently sliding across the skin of Bitty’s softening cock. Bitty finally manages to open his eyes when Kent pulls back his hand. Kent’s eyes are huge when Bitty meets them. Bitty watches, slightly detached in the haze of his own orgasm and the feeling of Holster continuing to fuck in and out of him, as Kent raises the hand covered in Bitty’s come to his mouth and slowly licks up one of his fingers, sucking the tip into his mouth and that’s when Holster finally jerks and comes deep inside Bitty. His fingers clench against Bitty’s hips, grip tightening before finally releasing. He pulls Bitty with him as he sits back, leaving his cock inside of him as he arranges Bitty in his lap, and Bitty is too busy trying to catch his breath to protest being manhandled. Kent is still kneeling on the floor in front of them, licking Bitty’s come of his hand, and Bitty has to close his eyes against the sight. 

In the sudden silence, it’s easy to hear when Ransom gasps, and Bitty cracks his eyes open, turning his head just in time to see Kent Parson sink to his knees in front of Ransom, a new condom in hand. 

“Yeah?” He asks, and Ransom is nodding his head in agreement before Kent even finishes saying the word. Kent slides on the condom and sucks down Ransom’s cock with no hesitation. Ransom groans, throwing his head back and both Bitty and Holster stare as the captain of the Las Vegas Aces sets up a steady rhythm up and down their boyfriend’s cock. Holster’s thumb brushes against Bitty’s hip as Ransom tangles one hand in Kent’s hair, the other frantically grasping at the arm of the couch. 

“Jesus Parson you’re fucking good at this, spend a lot of time on your knees eh? You as much a slut as the gossip rags say? Sucking off guys in back alleys behind clubs, so desperate for cock that anyone will do? You and Bits are a match made in heaven, the both of you, gagging for it- fuck! Fuck, yeah, just like that Parson, Kent, yes, so fucking good at this baby, can’t get enough of your fucking mouth.” Holster presses a kiss against the side of Bitty’s neck as they watch Ransom’s face screw up in pleasure. He was close, had to be with all that they’d done, and Bitty would know that even if he didn’t know what Ransom’s face looked like when he was approaching an orgasm. 

“C’mon,” Holster says, “come for us Justin.” 

“Adam,” Ransom gasps out, and does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves hand at that ending* idk and then like two hours later when they're all sitting on the floor of the living room naked and eating pizza Bitty's like "anyone up for round two" and they're all like fuck no, so he goes and grabs his fav dildo out of his duffle and fucks himself with it while they all watch
> 
> also, as apparently it wasn't as clear with the last fic in this series, I did retcon the previous fics to be bitty/ransom/holster endgame. I may go back and do another spinoff with bitty/jack endgame, which was the original intention of this series but what can I say. 
> 
> they got away from me.


End file.
